Optical character recognition (OCR) can be used to convert an image (e.g., scan, picture, screenshot, etc.) into a searchable text document, such as a .doc file, .txt file, or the like. OCR can also be used to simply extract text from an image. For example, text may be extracted from an image and entered into a database for billing or payment processing, claim processing, maintaining profiles of various individuals, and so forth.